Doki Doki
by SheDreamsFiction
Summary: AU F!18x27.Slight OOC, student x teacher relationship. Hibari like her teacher Tsuna but cant say anything. It also doesn't help that he's popular with the younger women.


**Here's a oneshot. I've been wanting to write something lately but I don't want to work on other story. Gomen… I'm horrible to you all. Well I hope you enjoy this.**

**Title: **Doki Doki

**By: SheDreamsFiction**

**Summary: **AU F! OOC,

**Words: **1,609

**

* * *

**

She controlled everything in this school. The student, the teachers, everything was in her power. Nothing would stop her iron fist, or really tonfa's, upon Namimori. But there was one thing could not control. Her own heart had betrayed her.

"Ah, Hibari-San." A male voice called out to her.

She looked at the voice. It was _him _the man that made her heart go wild. Oh how she wish he would disappear from her school. She could feel it again.

_Doki Doki _

"How are you this morning?" He said with a bright smile.

_Doki Doki _

"….Fine Sawada-Sensei." Her muttered looking anywhere but where he was standing.

"That's good. I'll see you in class!" Sawada-Sensei told her and walked off to the teacher's room.

Once she knew he was gone, her anger unfolded tenfold. How could she not stop herself from acting so stupid! Much less have her heart answer to such an herbivore! It just pisses her off so much. She made a few more rounds around the school, punishing anyone that need punishing worst then usually.

* * *

It's been a while since both of them talk. Usually they would always exchange some words threw the day a few times but he hasn't spoken to her for a week or more! Not that she was counting…

"E-Excuse me Sawada-Sensei…" A meek voice called out to Sawada-Sensei.

Curiosity got the best of her. She peaked around the corner of the hallway. She saw see two females and Sawada-Sensei. One of the females looked to be a supporter friend while the other was unknown. She watched all of their behaviors.

"Yes? Can I help you with something Aria-San?" Sawada-Sensei asked.

"Umm..Well… I know that you could get into trouble for this but..."

"Sorry. I already have someone I like." Sawada-Sensei politely turned down the student.

"Oh… I'm sorry for bothering you then." The girl said and ran off into the direction with her friend tailing behind her.

Sawada-Sensei sighed. This was getting really annoying, all of these confessions for the female student body. He could lose his job if anyone caught on to what was going on. He turned to move on when he saw her. Hibari Kyouya.

"Ah…Hibari-San. You saw that?" Sawada-Sensei asked with worry.

"Yes. But I won't tell anyone." She snapped at him.

Hibari turned and walked away from him, leaving him confused. But what he didn't hear was the sound of her heart breaking into tiny pieces. But Hibari won't let the tears fall. It'll only show how weak she has become. She can't…

Upon the rooftop, silently and unknowingly the tears fall from her eyes. Off all the pain she has gained from fighting, this was different. It hurt much more than that.

* * *

Once again it's been a while now since they've last seen each other. The pain had been fading slowly within her heart. Break was coming up soon. Which meant that the student's would be careless sometime before it began. It also meant it took up a lot of her time, which meant she doesn't have time to think about a certain someone.

"Did you hear? Sawada-Sensei got into trouble." A female student whispered in the halls.

Hibari slowed her place while patrolling the halls the listen to the conversation of the group of females.

"Yea, they found him in a suggestive position with a female student in his classroom." The second one said.

"I'm shocked I didn't think he was that kind of a teacher. He seems sweet and respectable to all of the students he works with." The last one said.

Hibari founded. They were right about Tsuna being that kind of a person. That's what's so good about it. Hibari hurried off to the teachers offices. When she entered she asked around for Tsuna. But the said that he's not allowed on campus until the case was closed.

She growled and left the office. She hurried to find Tsuna's house. She couldn't lose him. Sure she didn't what anything to do with him but it doesn't mean she wanted to stop seeing him anymore. If it was from a distance, it didn't hurt.

* * *

Tsuna sighed. He has the worst luck very in the history of mankind. Not only did the one he like no longer is willing to speak to him but she avoids him also. It horrible… not only was it wrong…loving his student Hibari Kyouya. But how could he not? She was beautiful. Her soft black hair, beautiful Cool grey eyes, and her body wasn't bad either. But he will never say a thing. He didn't want the trouble or be rejected by her.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Tsuna groaned. He didn't want to be bothered by his friends or the freaky student that got him in trouble. Seriously, she doesn't know how to stop and listen to the word no.

_BANG BANG BANG_

This time Tsuna jumped up. Whoever it was wasn't patient. Sighing he got up and walked to the door. Again they banged the door. He lightly said he was coming. Opening the door he saw her.

"Sawada-Sensei."

"….I said no. Not only did you get my in trouble but if you keep coming here, they'll find me guilt or worst; they will think I'm sleeping with you!" Tsuna almost cried out.

"I don't care. All I want is you. Please, take me away!" The student cried out and reached out to him.

"What the hell is going on here?" A pissed off voice came from behind them.

They both turned around and looked at the person. Tsuna gulped while the girl looked bored. She was pissed off. She was now thinking it was true.

"H-Hibari-San? Why are you here?" Tsuna said in shock.

Hibari simply glared at the girl.

"None of your business Sawada-Sensei. " She snapped at him, not taking her glare off the girl.

"If you have something to say, come out and say it." I girl huffed at Hibari.

Hibari smirked, "Yes, I have something to say to you but would you let go of the accused first."

Tsuna winced. So she doesn't believe that he's innocent. After the glared intensified the girl finally let go of Tsuna. As soon as she let go of Tsuna, Hibari lashed out on her. Knocking her unconscious she turned her attention to Tsuna.

"It's not what it looks like Hibari-San! She won't leave me alone!" Tsuna cried out while backing back into his apartment.

Hibari walked forwarded, following Tsuna. She kicked the door shut and locked it, making sure the freak couldn't get in. From there she followed Tsuna to the living room. When Tsuna couldn't backup any further, he landed on the couch. Gulping he watched Hibari stop in front of him.

"Explain now. Or I'll bite you to death." She demanded

"E-explain what?"

"Five."

"Hiii!"

"Four.'

"Wait Hibari-San!"

"Three."

"If its about the girl, I didn't do it! I don't like her nor do I know her!" Tsuna told her.

Hibari stared at him. He was scared but she knew he was telling the truth. Tsuna has no reason to lie when his job was on the line. But there was something else that was bothering her.

"I'm not satisfied." She told him

Not satisfied? "What do you mean Hibari-San?" Tsuna asked.

She growled. Was he really this slow? It doesn't matter; she'll get her answer out of him. She took out her tonfa's and pushed it under his chin. Tsuna gulped, he was scared and was confused as to why she was doing this. What else did she want? They haven't talked since the one time he was confronted in the hallway by that shy student. But nothing happened.

"Herbivore…" She warmed him, her patience going thin.

He kept thinking why but nothing came to mind until he remembered. He told the student that he liked someone… OH GOD SHE WANTS TO KNOW!

"Hibari-San, it's-umm… I don't wish to talk about it…" He told her quietly.

"I have to know. Because, if it's a student then, I can't allow you to stay at Namimori Middle anymore." She told him

"Ahh…"

So it was a student. "Who is it."

"….It's..."

If he says it now, he'll be rejected but then he could move on... but what if she likes him too… Either way it means telling her it's her he chooses.

"It's you Hibari-San.." Tsuna said with a blush and looks away, waiting for her to hit him.

Hibari stood shocked. Her grip on the tonfa loosened slightly. Was he telling the truth? If he was lying, she was going beat him so heard that he'll regret it.

"Don't lie to me Sawada." She told him, and increases the presser with her tonfa.

Tsuna winces, "I'm not lying! I really do love you Hibari-San!"

Hibari glared at him and moved back to strike him but Tsuna shot up and kisses Hibari on the lips. Hibari's fee glued to the floor. Her arms went limp, the tonfa's fell out of her hands. Her mind went blank for a while. Snapping back to reality she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss Tsuna stared at Hibari for a while.

"Do you believe me now?" Tsuna asked

Hibari didn't say anything but blush. It was her all along that he like. But he wouldn't say a thing because of the trouble they or he could get into.

"Ow ow ow! Hibari-San you're hurting me!" Tsuna cried out

"You…. And its Kyouya to you Sawada." Hibari glared at him

Tsuna sweat dropped and laughed lightly. It only makes him wonder what happens later on in their relationship.


End file.
